As FIG. 8 shows, a gray scale-brightness feature of a liquid crystal display device is generally set to have a gray scale curve of γ=2.2 and a display response speed of the liquid crystal display device varies depending of temperature. Especially at lower temperature, the response speed tends to be slowed due to viscosity of liquid crystal or the like.
On the other hand, the response speed of the liquid crystal device has been progressively improved by improvement of liquid crystal material used or by the application of the narrower cell gap. However, this improvement has not attained fundamentally satisfactory response speed.
Under these circumstances, so-called overshoot drive technique is adopted in order to attain a better response speed in a current liquid crystal television or the like. (See Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2003-172915 (date of publication: Jun. 20, 2003).)